Ravana
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: Naruto is now called Ravana with a brand new horrible life. Read Naruto's Life if you want story of past.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is still a different beginning. Review to tell me which beginning was the best.**_

Who am I? I am evil. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call me Ravana. This name is from mythology that's from the demon king. That is who I am going to be because of my master Kyuubi. He is the nine tailed demon fox. He helped me in my time of need and he is now my master. (Read first chapter for past)

My appearance is much different then when I was younger. I am now 6 foot 1 and I am very fast. My strength is great because of the weights I put on my hands and feet. I wear a black shirt that says demon on the front with fire shooting out of it. I also have black pants with fire also shooting out of it. I have black gloves on my hands and black sunglasses that cover my eyes. I also wear a blood red scarf that covers my mouth.

I wear the sunglasses, blood red scarf, and gloves to hide the features that I got from Kyuubi. The sunglasses hide my red slitted eyes and my scarf hides my sharp teeth. Finally my gloves hide the gloves on my hands. I also forgot to mention that I have black bandages on my feet to cover the claws on my feet.

If you want to know how much power I have, you will never grasp how much I have. I have all of Kyuubi's chakra that is limitless. I can create any jutsu I want that only I can use and nobody can copy them. I also have the power of every element that covers fire, earth, water, wind, lightning, life, and death. I keep all my jutsu's in my notebook in which I keep with me at all times and can only be open by myself.

Today I am at the academy to get my team results. The teacher is the first to arrive and sees me. He asks me why I am here and who I am. I told him that the Hokage allowed me to come here because I passed the test last night in front of him. I also told him what happened.

*Flashback*

I appeared in front of Kohona's front gates and used a transportation jutsu on myself and appeared in the Hokage's office. He seemed to be surprised that I a thirteen year old kid could use a transformation jutsu. I told him that I was Ravana and that I lived here a long time ago.

I also told him that I wanted to take the genin exams even though it passed earlier this morning. He agreed to let me take it. I believe he was still surprised of the transportation jutsu. He told me to use my most powerful jutsu, but not to kill anything. I used one of my weakest jutsu's which allowed me to summon my friend Kyuubi, but he was in his different form. He was black and had red slitted eyes like myself. He also had bones covered over himself. I told the Hokage this was a summoning jutsu that I created which allowed me to summon this demon fox. He fainted after I told him what I did.

When he fainted I saw he held a headband in his hand. He was going to give it to me. Since he fainted I took it from him and left him a note that he would read after he woke up. I said that he should change the team results to let me in. I used my transportation jutsu again and appeared in the forest and fell asleep in a tree. My apartment appeared to be burned down from the villagers.

*Flashback ended*

I told the teacher this and soon all the other students arrived. Stupid Iruka made me introduce myself in front of the class. I told them my name was Ravana and went back to my desk. Iruka told the students that I passed the test last night. He then read off the teams.

I was on the team with the sensei that possessed the sharigan eye. My fellow teammates were the banshee called Sakura and emo guy named Sasuke. Time passed and the banshee was annoyed. I was writing in my notebook and Sasuke was brooding. Soon enough the banshee yelled where the heck was the sensei. I sensed a presence outside the door and summoned two kunai's and threw it at the door. Sakura screamed and opened the door. The sensei was stuck to the wall and the kunai were embedded in his sleeves. Weak sensei. Sakura helped him out and he was stunned. He asked emo kid if it was him and he said yes. Stupid kid took credit for what I did. Hopefully I shall kill him soon.

He told us to go to the roof. He and I used a transportation jutsu and appeared at the rooftop. He told us to introduce ourselves and emo and banshee went first. Finally it was my turn and I said my likes were my notebook. My hobbies were making new jutsu's and my goal for the future was to take over master's job. Last but not least I told them my hates were the villagers and the ANBU. The team seemed stunned at what I said.

I used a transportation jutsu and appeared in my home that was my tree. Tomorrow I shall do the test that the new sensei has made.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess today is the day that I shall see my new teammates again. I wonder what that despicable sensei will make us do today. My best guess is that we shall do something stupid. Please Kami, if it is something stupid let me do it alone. Master wants me to be alone.

It's something stupid. Why me! Two hours ago I used a transportation jutsu and appeared in the training ground that Kakashi said we would meet. The two useless teammates of mine are already here. One is a banshee pink haired fan girl who loves my so called teammate the emo kid. I think his favorite word is Hn.

I only stay with my teammates because Master says I should. Master also won't tell me his plans about this village along with my other Masters. They are the one, two, three, fourth, etc until eight and ten tailed demons. I met these demons on my travels with Master.

So here I am with nothing to do except summon my notebook out of thin air and come up with new jutsu's. Finally two whole hours later the sensei finally shows up with a sick and lame excuse. Demon's have no patience so I tackled Kakashi into the ground, but I saw two shiny bells in his pocket. For some reasons unknown to humans and demon's alike that us demons love shiny things so I took his two bells and replaced them with two clone's of the bells. Soon enough I jumped off the sensei.

The sensei stayed on the ground for a couple of moments because he seemed stunned at how past I tackled him. Suddenly the banshee yelled hurting my dear precious ears, but woke up the sensei from his thoughts. Finally the sensei said the rules for his lame test. I knew right away it was a teamwork mission, but my teammates would never pair up with the person they hate.

When the test started I sat under a giant tree and summoned my notebook. My other teammates disappeared in the trees without saying anything to me. I was right into a great new jutsu, but Kakashi wanted to know why I wasn't doing anything a few minutes later. So I told him.

"Let's see why. A jounin who was previously an ANBU who is also called the Copycat Ninja because he processes one sharigan eye wants three barely out of the academy student's to fight him. And my so called two teammates will never partner up with me because they hate me. They won't team up to fight while the game is about teamwork. That is why I am not doing anything".

While Kakashi seemed stunned at what I said the banshee appeared right in front of him with a shriek. In my opinion you should never reveal your position. The shriek though did wake up the sensei. AGAIN. He then quickly took care of the banshee with a simple genjutsu.

He then stared at me. And stared at me. And stared at me.

Finally the emo showed up and stopped the perv from looking at me. Emo threw his lame fireball jutsu, but the sensei deployed it. He then stuck emo into the ground with a simple earth jutsu. I recommend to him that he should just put his remaining body part under the ground. But no one ever listens to the demon.

Sensei stared at me AGAIN. Finally I had enough. I yanked the emo out of the ground. I then crouched below the banshee and said that emo loved. That woke her up quick enough. She then latched onto emo's arm and never seemed to want to let go. Hate her and emo sooooo much.

I faced the sensei. I took the two bells out of MY pocket. Kakashi grew pale when he saw them. I threw the two bells to my teammates because then we all had the bells. When I threw the two bells to my teammates Kakashi's hand went to his pocket. He picked up the clones of the bells to his face. Then I made the fake bell's disappear. This made Kakashi's face grow even paler.

I grew angry at the weak sensei so I used a transportation jutsu on myself and disappeared into the forest only leaving a note behind. I watched from the forest to see the emo pick up my note. He read it aloud. "Weak weak sensei. Always be aware of the appearance of your objects or the disappearence of them. The team seven passed and I do not want a say otherwise. I also want to tell you that I stole the bells when I tackled you. Never upset a demon".

"We shall meet at the same spot tomorrow at eight. Better not be late again tomorrow. If you do it again I shall tackle you again and possibly knock you out. Also stop staring at me you old little perv. Never disturb me. Never talk to me. Don't ever like me. I hate you all but Master stays to stay. If he did not say to stay, I shall personally kill you with my bare hands. Upset me and you shall see my face. My face that hides beside my mask. Bye emo, banshee, and perv.

I included a little fox to the end of the note to do something because I was bored. I think that was the longest the emo ever spoke. After the emo was done he, banshee, and the perv grew deathly pale. Serves them right to mess with me.

Late night

I am writing in my notebook of new jutsu's. I also have another notebook that has information on every person on the earth. Master knows every jutsu and every person. He tells me so I can know every jutsu and everybody. The other master's teach me new ways to fight. Most of them deal with hand to hand death combat. Fight to the bloody end. That is every demon's favorite part and mine included.


End file.
